


Warm days, Cold water, Frozen lemonade

by bamboozledbylife



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, wholesome sibling bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozledbylife/pseuds/bamboozledbylife
Summary: “Of course,” Killua complained, “the ac breaks on the hottest day of the year.”“Killu,” Alluka groaned, “I’m gonna melt.”“I know.”“Illumi said someone was gonna come fix it right?”“Tomorrow,” Kalluto corrected, “he said someone was coming tomorrow.”When the air conditioning breaks on a hot summer day, Killua makes the executive decision to take his younger siblings to the beach.





	Warm days, Cold water, Frozen lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> When I was little we had these frozen lemonade push-popsicle... thingies, and I always just called them lemonade and they were the absolute bomb. So when they talk about lemonade, they don't mean the drink, they mean the weird popsicle things, to clarify.

The sun beat down, harsh and unforgiving. The cursed heat enveloped the house, baking the inhabitants. The windless humidity ensured no respite was to be found, shade and shelter be damned.  
Alluka and Kalluto sat side by side, both leaning in time with an oscillating fan. Killua spread himself out on the floor, stripped down to his shorts. 

“Of course,” Killua complained, “the ac breaks on the hottest day of the year.”  
“Killu,” Alluka groaned, “I’m gonna melt.”  
“I know.”  
“Illumi said someone was gonna come fix it right?”   
“Tomorrow,” Kalluto corrected, “he said someone was coming tomorrow.”  
“Ugh,” Alluka groaned again, “that’s so far away. We can’t just sit here all day, we’ll die.”  
“What would Illumi tell us?” Killua said, sarcasm dripping from each word. “Stop whining,” he mocked, “drink some water. You’ll be fine. It isn’t even that hot.”  
“It’s good for you,” Kalluto added, “life isn’t easy either.”  
“It builds character,” Alluka made her voice comically deep, “you’ll be grateful when you’re older.”

All three children burst into laughter, woes forgotten, if momentarily. Every time they seemed to calm, a look between them would set them all off giggling again. 

“Hey, wait,” Killua struggled to speak in between fits, “I know what Illumi would want.”  
“What’s that?” Alluka tilted her head in confusion.  
“Illumi would want me to be the responsible oldest brother in his absence.”  
“Milluki’s in the basement,” Kalluto pointed out.  
“He doesn’t count and you know it.” 

Killua began to laugh at his own joke, Kalluto joining him with poorly stifled snickers. Alluka glared at them both, shaming them into silence.

“You should be nicer to him! He’s family.”   
“Yeah, but he never comes out of his cave. He wouldn’t take care of us if his life depended on it.”  
“I mean… I guess.”  
“ _Anyways_ like I was saying, I should be responsible, and since the ac is out, the only responsible decision would be to take my dear younger siblings to the beach.”  
“How are we gonna get there?” Kalluto questioned, “you’re not old enough to drive.”  
“We’ll ride our bikes, duh.”  
“Alluka doesn’t have a bike.”   
“She’ll sit on my handlebars, like she always does. Now go get your stuff, I’ll have a backpack down here.” 

Alluka and Kalluto both nodded, running off to collect their things. Killua’s room was the only one on the ground floor, and he headed there first. He grabbed an empty backpack from his closet, stuffing a fistful of cash inside. He slipped a pair of sandals on, switched his shorts for trunks, and pulled a shirt over his head for the interim.  
He searched his desk for sunglasses, knocking over a picture frame in the process. He set it upright, gaze lingering on the photo. It was a picture of him, Alluka, and Gon, taken a few weeks ago. Gon was staying with his father for the summer, somewhere exotic that didn’t get cell reception. Because of course it didn’t.  
As he looked at it he realized his sunglasses were behind the picture frame, the reason it was knocked off balance in the first place. He snatched them up, shoving them haphazardly onto his forehead. 

When he walked back into the living room, bag slung over his shoulder, Alluka and Kalluto were already there. They each had a towel in hand, eagerly awaiting his arrival. 

“Did you guys get-“  
“Sunblock?” Kalluto interrupted, “check.”  
“Respect your elders, kid. If you guys got everything I still need to get a-“  
“Towel?” Alluka interrupted, “already done. I grabbed you for both of us.”  
“You did good kid,” Killua ruffled her hair, “now stop interrupting me. My old man heart can’t take it.”  
“If you say so,” Alluka giggled, “grandpa.”  
“Good. Now get your stuff in here,” Killua held the open pack out, “we don’t have all day. Chop chop.” 

Kalluto and Alluka both stuffed their belongings in the bag, and Killua zipped it once they were done.

“Take this for a second,” he handed the parcel to Kalluto, “I have to tell Milluki we’re leaving so he can’t pretend he didn’t know later.”  
“I’ll get our bikes out too.”  
“Make sure you don’t get kidnapped while you’re outside without me.” 

Kalluto rolled his eyes, slinging the backpack over his shoulder and walking out the front door. Alluka followed, waving to him as they left. Killua grinned and waved back, even if they’d only be apart for a few seconds.

He walked to the basement door, yanking it open and clearing his throat. He cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling down. 

“HEY PORKY! WE’RE GOING TO THE BEACH!” 

Milluki’s response was too garbled to be made out, but Killua just shrugged and slammed the door. He raced to the front door, in case Milluki had heard and decided to try and stop them. He wouldn’t, but it didn’t hurt to be prepared.  
Killua opened the front door, Kalluto and Alluka waiting for him at the bottom of the driveway. Alluka had a helmet securely on her head, although Kalluto’s was bare. Killua shut the door lightly, running down the front steps.  
By the time he reached his siblings he was already out of breath, the heat and humidity sapping his strength. He picked his bike up from where it lay on the grass, mounting it and motioning for Alluka to climb on.

“Where’s your helmet, young man?”  
“Where’s yours?”  
“Nuh uh,” Killua shook his head, “I’m in charge, so I ask the questions. Where’s your helmet?”  
“I don’t need one. It only takes like 15 minutes to get there.”  
“Fine, but if you crack your head open it’s your own fault.”  
“No one’s cracking their head open,” Alluka insisted, “you should both put your helmets on.”  
“It’s fine, Al-“  
“Nope.” She hopped off the bike. “I’m not leaving till you’re both wearing helmets.”  
“Since it’s so ungodly hot, I won’t argue with you. Today. Kalluto stay here, I’ll grab them both.”

Killua retrieved both helmets, no small achievement in the sweltering heat. The helmet pushed his already sweaty hair flat against his scalp. The feeling was awful, and he may, _accidentally_ , lose the helmet at the beach. 

With Alluka on his handlebars and Kalluto behind him, they finally set out for the beach. He stood as he pedaled, necessary to see over Alluka’s back. Fortunately the journey there was all downhill, but the return trip would be impossible. Killua made a mental note, they would be staying till it was dark out.

The beach was a public attraction, but he’d found an isolated patch of sand several years ago with Gon. Nobody was ever there, and plenty of shade ensured it was perfect for days like this. It required a short trek through the woods, but it was worth it.   
They reached the tree line shortly, all three soaked in sweat. Killua got off his bike, Kalluto and Alluka following suit. 

“I don’t think this is where we usually go,” Kalluto glanced around, “Killua?”  
“Yeah, it’s not where we usually go. It’s where I go with Gon, it’s better.”  
“Oh,” a small smile graced Kalluto’s mouth, “okay.”

They walked a short, winding, path, Alluka humming all the while. The moment she stopped, Killua began, unthinkingly. He whipped his head around when he heard Kalluto snort.

“Care to share with the class?”  
“I’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Too late, I’m worried now. Fess up.”  
“Nope.”  
“I’ll send you to the principles office.”  
“That’s just cruel.”  
“This is my classroom.”   
“I’m dropping out.”

Alluka caught sight of the water and gasped, running ahead. 

“Hey, Alluka! Wait for us!” 

Killua dropped his bike, taking off at her heels. He unclipped his bike helmet, throwing it off to the side. Kalluto gently laid his bike down, but he too ran after Killua. By the time the two of them caught up, she was at the edge of the water. Her shoes were already discarded, her toes buried in the sand. Water gently lapped at her ankles.

“Killua! Kalluto! It’s cold! The water’s cold!”  
“Oh, finally,” Killua exclaimed, wiggling out of his shirt, “I need to be anything but hot.”  
“Wait,” Kalluto stopped him.  
“Huh? Come on Kalluto, hurry up.”  
“No, Killua.” Kalluto put the backpack on the ground, reaching inside and grabbing the sunblock. He tapped the label, “ahem.”  
“Oh… right. Alluka,” Killua called for her, “come back here, sunscreen.”

Alluka ran back to them, sand caked on her feet. She took off her clothes, pink bathing suit on underneath. She dumped them on the grass, sand all over the inside of her skirt where it had touched her feet. 

“You might want to shake those out,” Killua pointed at the lump on the grass, “It’s gonna suck putting them back on.”  
“It’s gonna suck waiting 15 minutes to get in the water.”  
“Fair.”

They all took turns applying sunblock, sitting together under the shade waiting for it to set. Killua had set a timer on his phone, and they all watched it count down. The second the alarm went off Killua shot out like a jet, throwing himself into the shallow water.   
The relief was immediate, the cool liquid soothing his discomfort. He ducked underwater, coming back up in a second. He smoothed his wet bangs over his forehead, wiping water out of his eyes.  
Alluka and Kalluto joined him, both sinking under the water. He splashed water at Kalluto when he resurfaced, who retaliated in turn. Alluka splashed water at Killua as well, a barrage from both sides.

“Two against one isn’t fair!” Killua shielded his face, “attack each other or something.”  
“Sorry Killua, but I only have one baby brother.”  
“Are you saying I’m expendable?”  
“She’s saying you should be more capable.”  
“I’ll give you the noogie of a life time mister, watch it.”  
“I’ll protect him from that too!”

A splash hit Killua’s eyes, and he fell back dramatically into the water. He rolled over, just barely able to float on his stomach. The water was so shallow his head brushed the gravel. When he flipped back over he saw Kalluto and Alluka looking at something in the distance.

“Something cool out there?”  
“I think,” Alluka pointed outwards, “Is that the rest of the beach?”

Killua followed the line of Alluka’s finger, seeing the tell tale buildings and umbrellas. 

“Mhm, that’s the part Illumi takes us to.”  
“Is The Popsicle Stand still there?”  
“Last time I was here it was.”  
“Could we get lemonade?”  
“I brought money for a reason.”  
“Can we get it now?”  
“Better not, we’re gonna be here a while. We’ll get it before we leave though.”  
“Well, in the meantime… how about a handstand contest?”  
“Are you challenging the uncontested champion of handstands?”   
“That’s right!”  
“Kalluto, you in?” 

Kalluto nodded solemnly. Competition was a ritual most sacred in the Zoldyck household. Anything could be a competition, and everything was. It stayed mostly light hearted, but sibling rivalry was no joke. 

Silva had once approached his father, perplexed. Why ever did his youngest children fight so much? Surely it was good for them, but it was a little out of hand. Zeno provided his son with some sagely advice, gained from many decades on this earth. Don’t have three kids in three years.

Killua won the handstand contest by a landslide. He also won the shell collecting contest and the somersault contest. Kalluto won the sand castle contest, and he and Alluka both won the ‘bury Killua in the sand’ contest.

The sun sank lower in the sky and the heat gradually began to lessen. Killua grabbed his phone from the ground, checking the time. _6:30 pm_ meant the beach stores would be closing soon. Alluka and Kalluto had joined forces to build the ultimate sand castle, adorning it with shells and sticks.

“Alluka! If you want lemonade we gotta go now.”  
“Lemonade!” Alluka popped to her feet, “come on Kalluto!”

Kalluto stuck a last shell atop a turret, brushing the sand off his knees when he stood. Killua threw towels at them both, putting his sandals back on.

“Put your shoes on, we have to go through the woods.”  
“We could swim.”  
“How would I keep the money dry?”  
“Oh-” Alluka slipped her flip flops on, wrapping her towel around her shoulders- “you wouldn’t.”  
“Exactly. Now hop to it, lemonade doesn’t buy itself.” 

Killua grabbed the entire backpack, shoving his phone in an outside pocket. 

“Me and Gon made a path to the beach, but it’s probably a little overgrown by now, so stay close. No running off on me, you hear?”  
“Okie dokie Kil,” Alluka walked to his side, holding his hand in hers, “no running, I promise.”   
“Good. I was talking to you too, Kalluto.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t run off on us. There’s monsters in the woods, they’ll eat you.”  
“The only person you’ll scare is Alluka,” Kalluto stood behind them, “I won’t leave though.”  
“Don’t be silly Kalluto,” Alluka shook her head, “I know monsters aren’t real… but on the off chance that they are you should hold my hand too.”  
“I don’t need to hold your hand, I’m not a baby.”   
“No, you’re my baby brother. I’d be a horrible big sister if I let you get eaten. So come here,” she stretched her arm back, gesturing Kalluto closer, “hold my hand.”

Kalluto sighed, but held her hand nonetheless. They walked through the woods together quietly, Alluka swinging her hands. After a time, mosquitos started to swarm around them, coming out in droves as the weather cooled. 

“No sunburn, but I’ll still bring you home covered in bug bites. Great.”  
“We just have to run then,” Alluka grinned, “the faster we go, the less we get bit, right?”  
“Uh, excuse me, but I expressly told you not to run away from me.”  
“Not away from you, with you. Come on, it’ll be fun.”  
“Alright, but don’t let go of my hand. That goes for you too, Kalluto, don’t let go of Alluka’s hand.”  
“We’re almost there anyways,” Kalluto jerked his head in the direction of the beach, “I can hear all the people. No one’s getting lost.”  
“That kind of sounded like a challenge. Are you suggesting a race, Kalluto?”  
“Can you race us in flip-flops, Alluka?  
“I could race you barefoot.”  
“Then, ready, set,” Killua dropped her hand, sprinting into the woods, “go!”  
“Cheater!” 

Alluka and Kalluto raced behind him, struggling to make up the distance. Killua had always been fast, ever since he was a little kid. Neither of them had ever managed to catch him yet. But, as he usually did, he slowed himself, listening for their nearing footsteps.Once he saw the umbrellas through the trees, he picked up his pace.  
He burst through the tree line, gasping for breath. It had cooled considerably, though it was still dreadfully hot. Alluka and Kalluto emerged moments later, neck and neck. They both stopped, panting heavily. 

“Look,” Alluka said, between breathes, “The Popsicle Stand.”

The Popsicle Stand wasn’t a popsicle stand. It was a building that sold frozen treats and beverages, named The Popsicle Stand. 

Killua pulled his phone from his pack, checking the time. _6:50 pm,_ cutting it awfully close. He put his phone back, climbing the sandy hill that separated them from The Popsicle Stand. Alluka and Kalluto lagged behind him, both still trying to catch their breath.  
Killua waited for them at the top of the hill, hand placed on the door. He pushed it open once they joined him, sighing as the cool air hit his face. Alluka followed close at his heels, looking around in amazement.

“It’s just like I remember it,” she inhaled deeply, “it even smells the same.”  
“I don’t really remember what it used to smell like,” Kalluto sniffed a couple times, “kind of smells like sweat.”  
“Maybe that’s just you.”  
“Maybe it’s _you._ ”

Killua headed straight for the back, pulling open the large freezer. He ignored their bickering, reaching in for three tubes of frozen lemonade. His fingers burned from the cold, but the packaging was as familiar under his fingers as though he’d held one yesterday.

“Kalluto,” Killua turned his back to him, “get the money out so I can pay for these.” 

Kalluto rifled through the main body of the backpack, eventually coming out with a few crumpled bills. He pressed them into Killua’s palm. Killua unfolded them, checking to ensure they’d be enough. Once satisfied, he approached the cashier, passing the lemonade to him.  
All three of them stood at the counter, watching the cashier expectantly. Alluka bounced in place. The cashier handed the lemonade back and Alluka grabbed two of them, pulling Kalluto with her other hand. 

“We’ll be outside Killua!”   
“I told you not to-“   
“Right outside!” 

Killua practically threw the money at the cashier, grabbed the last lemonade, and yelled over his shoulder as he followed his siblings.

“Keep the change!” 

True to word, Alluka and Kalluto were directly outside the building. Alluka had given Kalluto his lemonade, but neither had opened them.

“What are you guys waiting for?”  
“There’s this bench at the top of the hill,” Alluka turned and pointed, craning her head back to speak to Killua, “I think we should all go sit on it.”  
“Why?”   
“This is special, Killua! First beach day of the summer!” 

Alluka was already leaving, giving them no option but to follow her. It was a short trek, nothing compared to the walk through the woods. Alluka hopped up on the bench, letting her legs swing idly. She patted either side of her, waiting for her brothers to join her.  
Killua sat next to her, Kalluto claiming the opposite side. The angle was just so that the whole beach could be viewed. A nice breeze had picked up, cutting through the sticky humidity. Killua took a moment just to breath, feeling nothing but the sunshine on his back and his little siblings by his side.  
The world seemed to melt away, nothing but these two sensations cutting through. It was peaceful, in a way he’d rarely known. Warm, in every sense of the word. 

A gentle nudging at his side drew him from his reverie. Two sets of eyes were trained on him, waiting. 

“Killua, we’re gonna open them all the same time. Ready?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’ve been ready all day.”  
“Sure, if you say so. One, two, three,” they all grabbed the loose edge of their lemonade, “Rip!”

Three containers were torn open simultaneously. Kiilua brought it to his mouth, content with that first sour taste of lemon. 

“You know,” Kalluto spoke, purposeful and hesitant, “I like when we can spend time together like this. We don’t get a lot of chances to.”  
“Looks like you’re in luck.” Alluka put her lemonade down, careful not to get it dirty. She threw her arms around them both, pulling her brothers in close. “We have all summer!”


End file.
